Slippin In Love
by William Flores Aguilar
Summary: Bit And Leena ........ Cute........ Lemon if u want it....... Short and sweet.


'Slipping' Into Love:

I don't own Zoids in any form, way, or being……….

It all started as a usual day in the Blitz Team Headquarters.

Jamie, the first one up, got straight to work on cooking breakfast making sure Brad had his coffee when he woke up.

Brad got up when smelling his freshly brewed delight was finished.

As usual, Brad coolly glided into the room and searched out for his favorite cup, poured himself a cup, sat down on his chair, kicked his feet up.

Yup, plain day……………

But, Today was special and Brad knew why………..

Brad smiled as he recalled his early morning escapades.

It was like clockwork,

1) Meet Naomi outside the base for well, Ummmm

2) Take a cold shower.

3) Plant his secret weapon for operation: Embarrassment

4) Go to sleep and watch his plan fan out in the morning

Yes, he knew it was coming and soon too as he heard a certain red-heads' alarm clock blare.

Leena's P.O.V.:

'What time is it' were the fist words to fill her mind.

She glanced over at the red numbers next to her, they read: 8:30 a.m.

'Great stupid thing is on the fritz again!' she thought as she specifically remembered setting it to 10:30.

Then she noticed a note stuck to the snooze button of the alarm clock, it read:

Wake up early sleepy head, there are many events that are to unfold today!

Love, Bit

'The nerve of that Brad!' Leena thought immediately optioning out Bit and Jamie because 1, Bit would never write Love to her and 2, Jamie wouldn't be so mean.

Leena decided to go take a shower before she dealt with that little prankster.

She picked up a towel and started her way up the hall to the bathroom.

Remembering all the times that the Ultimate X pilot seen her nude she signed her name in the log outside the door stating that she was currently occupying the facilities.

Bit's P.O.V.:

Just as Leena started the shower, an almost hung over blonde boy opened his eyes and sleepily reached for his towel half awake.

He stopped by the kitchen to swipe some poorly hidden cookies and a couple of eggs and strips of bacon Jamie had cooked up.

"Hi." Was all the sleepy pilot could muster up while finishing up the last of the cookies and washing them down with milk.

He knew he was gunna get a beating from Leena once she finds her empty cookie jar but it was a punishment he was willing to take.

Bit slowly dragged himself to the bathroom, not hearing the shower running or bothering to read the log outside the door.

Not knowing this………….. Wait ill just give away the story………..

Normal P.O.V.

Bit stepped into the unlocked bathroom and took off his shirt and everything else revealing very chiseled body.

Bit still couldn't hear the sound of the water running as he locked the door behind him.

This, however, caught the attention of the trigger-happy girl already occupying the shower.

She looked outside the door to see a very naked Bit Cloud brushing his teeth.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Leena yelled at him. "DID YOU NOT HEAR THE WATER RUNNING?"

Bit didn't even hear her, the matter of the fact was that he was brushing his teeth and humming a song so the combined noises blocked out her ranting.

Leena opened the semi-transparent curtains and wrapped her towel around her upper and lower areas shielding them from the Liger pilot's eyes.

That's when she noticed he wasn't wearing anything at all.

Her face grew redder and redder as she checked out his body.

Bit finally took notice of her and yelled "LEENA WHY ARE U SPYING ON ME!"

"You were the one who walked in on me!" she retorted in a shy slowly fading voice as bit turned around revealing… Parts…

Bit took one look at her crimson cheek as look at himself.

Bit turned around only to have her check out his glutes, which he works out every Wednesday.

"Stop!" Bit screamed.

Leena snapped out of her trance fully embarrassed.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Leena made her way to the door but suddenly slipped right onto a naked Bit.

Bit looked into her eyes and she looked into his and they both knew that they gave each other passage to lands unknown by both.

Bit's lips seemed to have fit perfectly around Leena's as he felt his little friend rising.

(A/N: Ill post the lemon later if I get enough reviews saying they want to see it. And just so u kno I'm very good at those things.)

After what seemed like 4 hours (in reality 1 and a half) Bit finished up and collapsed right next to Leena.

'What did I just do?' Bit and Leena simultaneously thought to themselves.

They both exchanged a glance at each other before rushing out of the room.

I'll post the next chappie in my double - shot if I get 10 reviews and if u want me to post the lemon that's 5 asking for it.


End file.
